Generic torsional vibration dampers are well known for example as centrifugal force pendulums and are partially contained in radially congested spaces. DE 196 31 989 C1 discloses a torsional vibration damper by which absorber masses are provided with outside contours formed by a single radius. Through appropriate design of raceways for holding the absorber masses for a default radius, the absorber masses remain radially within the hub part so that the hub part can be disposed near a radially surrounding space.
For effectiveness of vibration absorption by a torsional vibration damper, the attainable absorber masses in a given space are of decisive importance. Object of the invention is therefore to develop a torsional vibration damper with an increased total mass of several absorber masses disposed over the circumference of the receptacle of a specified space.